


Gifts

by Kylie Lee (kylielee1000)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, black death, dog collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylielee1000/pseuds/Kylie%20Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs cheers up DiNozzo while DiNozzo is home recuperating. Postep, 2.22 "SWAK."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2005. Beta: thegrrrl.

"Try it on," Sciuto coaxed as DiNozzo, shoving tissue paper aside, lifted the gift from its bag. "What can I say. I just…thought of you when I saw it."

DiNozzo heard Gibbs snort as he turned the dog collar over, and Todd stifled a laugh. McGee simply looked politely interested.

"Gee, Abby, it's just what the doctor ordered," DiNozzo said, holding it up to his throat. "The perfect 'get well soon' gift."

Sciuto bounced in her spot next to him on the sofa. "I thought so. Here. Let me help you put it on."

"He's too weak to resist," Todd said, interested, as DiNozzo let Sciuto take the collar from him and put it around his neck.

DiNozzo gave her a fake smile. "It's a great addition to my collection," he said, which was true. "I don't have one with a single line of big studs."

"Oooh, big studs," Sciuto said as she fumbled with the buckle. "Get you in a black T-shirt, jeans, boots—you'll be unstoppable."

McGee chimed in. "The dog collar with the pajamas is a good look, though."

"Tim, don't encourage him," Todd scolded.

DiNozzo touched the collar when Sciuto leaned back to take a look at him. She'd made it loose enough so that he could easily swallow. He could tell that it was going to bug him. He would have to take it off the minute she left. Still, it was the thought that counted, and when he felt better, he thought he could have some fun with it.

"See, I thought dog collar because only a bad-ass like you could defeat the black plague," Sciuto said. "And also, this way, I can lead you around, the better for you to give in to my every whim."

"And here McGee and I only got you those DVDs," Todd said, shaking her head. They'd gone in together on a few action-adventure flicks. DiNozzo had been disappointed that they hadn't been porn, but then again, he didn't think either Todd or McGee could have selected anything appropriate along those lines anyway.

"What about you, boss?" DiNozzo asked, turning to Gibbs, who sat on the other side of him on the sofa.

"I cleaned up and changed your bed," Gibbs reminded him. "No gift. I take it out in trade."

"When are you coming back to work, Tony?" Sciuto asked. "It's so quiet without you."

Todd added, "And yet we're suddenly so…productive."

"Another few days," DiNozzo said. His doctor had actually advocated two weeks, but DiNozzo knew he'd go crazy before then. He thought Gibbs would let him return to light duty a little sooner. There were only so many DVDs he could watch, and what made it even worse was that he was in such a sorry state that he wasn't in the mood for porn.

"Who's your fan club?" Gibbs asked, indicating the mass of flowers and balloon bouquets that DiNozzo had stuck on a side table.

"Just some dates I had to break because of this whole sickness thing," DiNozzo said. "Many women are very sympathetic."

"DVDs, Tony," Todd said, even though he hadn't been looking at her, and DiNozzo resisted the urge to smile. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He'd missed messing with Todd, just like he missed tweaking McGee.

"I think we should let Tony get back to bed," Gibbs said, standing up.

"We just got here!" Sciuto said.

"An hour ago," Todd reminded her.

Sciuto reluctantly got up, then leaned down to kiss DiNozzo on the cheek. "We just wanted to say we miss you and we're glad you're not dead," she said.

"Sentiment appreciated," DiNozzo said. "You're sure you don't want to stay for dinner? I could order pizza."

"Nah, you need to get your rest," Sciuto said, so DiNozzo knew he looked like hell.

"Abby's right," McGee said, shaking DiNozzo's hand good-bye. "We're all glad you're not dead."

"Just go, probie. I'm tearing up here."

"Bye, Tony," Todd said, and to his surprise, she kissed him on the cheek too. "Gibbs? You coming?"

"In a minute," Gibbs said, shepherding everyone to the door. "I thought I'd tuck Tony in and do a refrigerator inventory. I'll call you on your cell if something happens, okay, Kate?"

"Okay. Bye."

DiNozzo slumped back and listened to the goodbyes. When Gibbs shut the door, he said, "You have Kate's personal cell phone number?"

"For emergencies," Gibbs said. "She forbade me to give it to you."

"Are you really going to tuck me in?"

"Absolutely." Gibbs leaned over and awkwardly put an arm around DiNozzo's shoulders. "Up."

"I can get up." DiNozzo rose to his feet. He leaned against Gibbs as they made their way to the bedroom. "It was just the black plague, after all—nothing serious. Nothing I can't handle." He tried to laugh and instead began to cough, an absurdly weak, pathetic cough, and between laughing and coughing, he couldn't catch his breath. He stopped in the doorway, making Gibbs stop with him, leaned against it, and hunched forward as he alternately huffed and gasped.

"Tony, you okay?" Gibbs asked, patting his shoulder.

DiNozzo, still coughing, shook his head and held up his hand to ward Gibbs off. "I'm fine," he said. "I'm fine. It's just a black plague thing. You know." He barely got it all out. He straightened up, panting a little. "Oh, hey. I think I'm done." He put his arm around Gibbs and decided he was feeling better, because he actually enjoyed the way Gibbs reacted: he immediately supported DiNozzo's weight and led the way to the bed. "Can you make me some chicken soup or something?"

"If you have a can and a microwave, I'm your man," Gibbs said. "Now doesn't that look nice."

DiNozzo took in the military precision of his neatly made bed. He should have known that Gibbs would be a pro. Military guys could really make a bed. "Hospital corners," he said, impressed. "Do you have a quarter? I want to see how high it bounces."

"Come on. Get into bed."

"I don't want to ruin it. It's so…perfect."

"DiNozzo."

"Ask nice."

"Tony."

"…Or ask at all."

"Tony, would you please get into bed?"

DiNozzo grinned and let Gibbs step forward. "You said you were going to tuck me in, and I'm holding you to it."

"You feeling okay?"

"Actually, not so much. Oof." DiNozzo sat down hard on the bed. He wrestled his light bathrobe off, so he wore only his pajamas, and Gibbs plucked the slippers off his feet. "I did shower today. Just so you know." He stretched out on the bed. The pillowcase smelled clean.

"Do you want to get under the covers?"

"Yes," DiNozzo said, not moving.

"Fine." Gibbs turned down the other side of the bed, knelt on it, and wrestled with the covers and DiNozzo until he could pull the sheet and blanket over DiNozzo's legs. "How's that?"

"I thought you were going to tuck."

"This is tucking. I've tucked."

"I want the posttucking."

"Posttucking?"

"The part where you lie here next to me."

Gibbs actually laughed. "Tony, you're so sick and sleepy that you wouldn't have any fun."

"No, but you might. Come on." When Gibbs hesitated, he repeated it. "Come on already." He rolled on his side, and a second later, the bed dipped and the covers lifted. Gibbs lay next to him and put his arm around him. "See? Soothing."

"Yeah, soothing," Gibbs said, sliding his hand under DiNozzo's pajama top and stroking his stomach. "Have you lost weight?"

"About ten pounds."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, I know."

DiNozzo snuggled into the pillow, adjusted his dog collar, and relaxed. Gibbs continued to pet him, his hand circling, moving from DiNozzo's belly to his chest, then back down. DiNozzo didn't protest when Gibbs's fingers slid under his waistband, tracing his hipbone. Gibbs's hand flattened out and rubbed just under DiNozzo's belly button, and when Gibbs hitched forward, DiNozzo felt the hard bulge of Gibbs's erection through the heavy fabric of his jeans. Gibbs clasped DiNozzo's soft cock and stroked down to his balls.

"It's okay, boss," he said when Gibbs stopped.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just can't move around very much."

"Okay."

Gibbs rolled away, and DiNozzo heard him undressing. When Gibbs returned, he tugged at DiNozzo's waistband, drawing his pajama bottoms down to his knees. DiNozzo obediently lifted his hips. Gibbs pressed against DiNozzo, his chest to DiNozzo's back, and pushed up the pajama top so he could kiss and lick DiNozzo's back. He felt Gibbs's dick, hot and a little wet, press between his buttocks, then slide up so it pressed against the small of his back. His own cock had grown pleasantly heavy when Gibbs had pulled his pajama bottoms down, but he wasn't hard. He shut his eyes as Gibbs worked gently against him, trying to relax, trying not to get hot and excited. Gibbs's breath sounded loud in his ear. Heavy breathing turned into little groans, and Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo's hip to pull him closer. Gibbs's lips pressed against the nape of his neck, then wandered down to play with the dog collar.

"I want to touch you." Gibbs sounded breathless.

"It's okay," DiNozzo said, and Gibbs immediately slid his hand around DiNozzo's dick.

"Tony," Gibbs said, breath hot on the wet where he'd kissed and licked. DiNozzo could hear his excitement. It was just fucked, getting off on someone who was still sick, who couldn't reciprocate, who couldn't roll on top and hold him down, who couldn't give as good as he got. At the same time, it was nice to just lie there, to feel Gibbs behind him, to let Gibbs be in charge. Gibbs's breath hitched and he squeezed DiNozzo's dick. He said, very quietly, "Oh, fuck, fuck." DiNozzo thought he felt splashes of heat on his back, but it could have been the simple knowledge that Gibbs was coming. He was more aware of the pressure of Gibbs's dick as it slid in the crack of his ass, of Gibbs's hand encircling his now-hard penis.

"Shit," Gibbs said after a few seconds. He put his head against DiNozzo's back. "Shit."

"Boss," DiNozzo said as Gibbs rubbed his cheek, with two days' worth of stubble, between DiNozzo's shoulder blades. It felt pleasantly raspy, but suddenly, all the sensations were too much.

"Shit. Kleenex. Do you have Kleenex?" Gibbs reached over DiNozzo for the box on the night stand.

DiNozzo immediately turned onto his back, suddenly irritated at Gibbs's uncharacteristic solicitousness. He didn't care if he got come all over his nice clean sheets. He gently clasped his own penis. "Boss, it's okay. Here."

Gibbs settled back, propping himself up on one arm. "Tony—"

"It's fine. It'll only take a second." DiNozzo looked into Gibbs's face, his hooded eyes and ironic expression, his slight smile that could have meant anything, but that DiNozzo knew meant he'd just come and was feeling affectionate. He began stroking his shaft, keeping his eyes on Gibbs's, letting it build fast, watching Gibbs watch him, in his dog collar and pajamas, pants rucked down and shirt rucked up, jacking off, knowing that he had to come because of the way Gibbs had said "fuck." He felt himself build, enjoying the rush of heat, the tightening in his balls, but most of all enjoying the perfect speed and pressure of his hand. "Boss, your mouth," he gasped as he felt himself teeter on the edge. "Oh, Jesus. Now."

Gibbs's lips closed around the head of DiNozzo's cock as DiNozzo's hand sped up. Gibbs sucked, tongue sliding sensuously over the tip, and DiNozzo let him have it, let himself come in Gibbs's mouth, let the pleasure explode, let himself say and do whatever he needed to say and do, because he wasn't aware of any of it. It was fast and hard and perfect.

DiNozzo collapsed back and panted when he was done. He put his free hand on Gibbs's head as Gibbs softened his mouth, so he was simply holding DiNozzo's dick, keeping it warm and wet. "Mmm," Gibbs said, resting his head on DiNozzo's belly.

"God, I needed that," DiNozzo said, suddenly aware that he had. He'd been too ill to think of sex. They lay together, DiNozzo flat on his back, Gibbs's head on his stomach, his cock safe in Gibbs's mouth, until he felt like he could move again. He tugged, and the wetness reluctantly slid off his cock. "Jethro. Come here."

The kiss was tender and gentle, unlike their usual aggressive encounters. DiNozzo wound himself around Gibbs, and Gibbs stroked his shoulder blade, his arm, his back, his neck. Their tongues played. Gibbs kissed his way down DiNozzo's jaw, then kissed his way back up, languorous and slow and sleepy. DiNozzo hadn't known they could be like this together, not demanding but just enjoying.

"Do you want me to take the collar off?" Gibbs asked, touching Sciuto's ridiculous gift.

DiNozzo didn't mind it, but he didn't think he could get it off by himself. The leather was pretty stiff. "Yeah, could you?" He watched Gibbs's face as Gibbs released the collar, admiring the way his face changed, the way his eyebrows moved. He made a noise of protest when the collar cut into his Adam's apple, and Gibbs said, "Sorry, Tony." When it was off, DiNozzo said, "You put it on, Jethro."

Gibbs hesitated for only a second. Then he slid it around his own neck, half-fastening it by sliding the buckle's tang through a hole but not sliding the strap under the metal clasp. He adjusted it to hide the tail end. "What do you think? Is it me?" he asked, sitting back against the headboard.

DiNozzo laughed. "It is so not you," he said. "But black T-shirt, jeans, boots—you'll be unstoppable."

"I don't know. I was thinking white T-shirt, black leather jacket."

"God, that works for me," DiNozzo said fervently. He felt a cough rise in his chest and tried to stifle it.

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Hey, you okay?"

DiNozzo nodded as he finished coughing. "Yeah, fine."

"Listen, I'll make you some chicken soup."

"Stop. Just—stop. Who are you, and what have you done with my boss?"

"What, I can't be nice?"

"No. It freaks me out."

"Well, put up with it, just for today."

"Hey, where are you going?" DiNozzo's fingers grazed Gibbs's bare thigh as Gibbs turned to put his feet on the floor.

"You really do need to eat." Gibbs stood up and pulled on briefs, then his jeans.

"No, I really need to sleep. Then you can make me some chicken soup. Get back here."

"Just for a few minutes," Gibbs said, pulling on his V-neck white undershirt. It caught on the dog collar and he had to adjust it.

"Oh, yeah, that is a good look," DiNozzo said, but he was too sleepy to imbue it with the lechery he'd intended. He rolled onto his side as Gibbs got into bed next to him. "Jesus, I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"Then stop talking."

Gibbs huffed a laugh as he pressed the length of his body against DiNozzo's. Studs from the dog collar poked into DiNozzo's upper shoulder, but he was too tired to bitch. He spiraled slowly into sleep, Gibbs's breath warm against his ear.


End file.
